Due to the quick development in the information technological and communication network fields, various kinds of electronic information products have become highly popular among consumers. Meanwhile, touch panels for electronic information products are also quickly developed. According to the sensing principles thereof, the currently available touch panels can be classified into four major types, namely, resistive, capacitive, electromagnetic, and optical touch panels. Among other, the capacitive touch panel is characterized by its good dust resistance, fire resistance and high definition, and is therefore widely welcomed among users. With the capacitive touch panel, the location of a touched point is determined from change in the capacitance of the touch panel. That is, the coordinates of the touched point on the touch panel is determined from the capacitance change between electrodes resulted from the approach of a conductive object, such as a finger, to the touch panel.
The capacitive touch panel has gradually become the mainstream in the touch technology and is applied to various electronic information products, such as cell phones, tablet computers, walkmans, hand-held electronic devices (apparatus), various displays, monitors, etc. According to the technological principle of these electronic information products using capacitive touch panel, the capacitance change on the touch panel caused by the minor current from human body touching the panel is sensed and further used to detect the change of position of the finger on the touch panel and the function selected through touch, so as to achieve the purpose of controlling the display.
According to the technological principle of electromagnetic touch panel, when the touch panel is touched by a pressure-sensitive electromagnetic stylus internally having a resonant circuit, a change in the magnetic field from a digital antenna occurs. At this point, the electromagnetic touch panel computes the position of the pressure-sensitive stylus, i.e. the location of touch, according to the change in the magnetic flux on the touch panel.
Therefore, the capacitive touch panel and the electromagnetic touch panel have their own touch manner, and these two touch manners are different and respectively have advantages and disadvantages. With the constant progress in various technological fields, consumers now demand more for the applicability and usability of the touch panel, and a touch panel providing only one touch manner gradually fails to satisfy the consumers' requirements.